


Killer's path

by Nyxth3hunt3r



Series: the killer's path [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxth3hunt3r/pseuds/Nyxth3hunt3r
Relationships: Killer/Killer, Survivor/Killer - Relationship
Series: the killer's path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217303
Kudos: 1





	Killer's path

_**The Observer quietly flips through the book in his hands, it is always nice to have a new story to read even if it has the same ending as the others.** _   
  
_**Sometimes the beginnings are different, but from that part of the shelf, all the books have tragic events and murders.** _

_**It is true that there is more variety among the survivors but it doesn't compare to the adrenaline rush described in those pages with bloody ink.** _

* * *

You have chosen the path of "the father | Ethan Jones".

Even evil has its own morals, its own rules.

Follow the smell of blood to where blessings are useless.


End file.
